


Breed Me

by kobihetsurau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armpit smelling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Tribal, Werewolves, dick smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: It’s time for Jongin to choose one of his omegas.





	Breed Me

The sun sets over the horizon as Jongin paces back and forth. His bare feet meet the dirt until he’s driven a rut into the ground, and he wrings his hands together as the nerves really start to settle in.

He’s wearing a long ceremonial skirt as well as decorative twine around his bicep with small beads attached, something one of the omegas gifted to him. One of _his_ omegas. The only one on his mind at this moment.

Tonight is the claiming ceremony. The whole tribe has been anticipating it for months, waiting throughout the winter for the spring that has finally arrived, and Jongin is at the center of it all.

Son of the chief and an unmated alpha.

Jongin continues to pace just out of sight. The omegas sit together by the large coupling fire in the middle of a large cave. The council of elders sits on a long, low platform deeper inside the cave, fur pelts surrounding the area to make the night’s activities more comfortable. The couples sit at the edges of the cave, and the other young unmated alphas sit opposite of the omegas on the other side of the fire. Betas wander outside and guard the perimeter, covering the edges of the tree lines and the outskirts of the village, generally unbothered by the ceremony and more preoccupied with keeping their tribe safe.

He can feel the rays of moonlight on his skin now. He’s made them wait too long.

Jongin takes in a deep breath and enters the cave. It isn’t long before the eyes of everyone present fall on him as he faces his pack, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he lets the reality of his circumstances settle in. He lets his eyes wander through the faces until he finds his special one.

Sehun. _Mate._

The omegas’ chattering stops. He’s there, sitting next to them, among them, his hair just as long as Jongin’s and flowing to his shoulders, dyed yellow and partially tied back in a small bun whereas Jongin’s is tied back entirely.

Jongin can smell him and tell him apart from the rest. There’s something different about how the omegas all huddle together, protective, like they’re seeking each other’s warmth despite the large fire nearby.

It’s to be expected, with so many of them in heat already or nearing it.

Sehun is one of them, he can smell it. It hasn’t quite started, but soon.

Jongin kneels down and approaches cautiously as various pairs of eyes become transfixed on his bare chest and curious noses smell the air. They can smell the difference in him too, apart from the other alphas in the cave. He smells like power and potential, and like his body craves to fill.

He looks to Sehun and sees no one else. Jongin waits for Sehun to detach himself from the other omegas and scoot forward, his small tunic around his waist concealing hardly anything. Jongin notices the little white beads in his hair now that he’s closer, and he takes in a greedy lungful of Sehun’s scent before he leans in and exhales over Sehun’s throat.

“Mate,” Jongin beckons.

“Alpha,” Sehun responds, eager and relieved.

Jongin smiles and kisses Sehun’s skin, whispering. “Did you really think it would be anyone else?”

“I hoped it wouldn’t be.”

Jongin sits on his knees in front of Sehun and reaches forward to take his hands before guiding him to stand and follow. The other young wolves look on in envy, or maybe it’s impatience, as they wait for Jongin to take Sehun over to the council.

The chief and Jongin’s mother sit in the middle and nod when Jongin presents his chosen mate to them, and Jongin doesn’t waste any time as one of the elders waves for the others to begin courting as well. Jongin kneels on the furs directly in front of the council and the entire tribe and tugs Sehun down with him, and not a moment later, his lips return to that vulnerable spot on Sehun’s neck.

“Mate…”

He can hear the commotion of alphas choosing their mates, but it fades to the background when Jongin lays Sehun back on the furs and hovers over him, his movements hasty as he quickly removes his skirt until he’s laid bare for the tribe to see.

Sehun’s legs are spread already and a blush has risen up from his bare chest to his neck and cheeks. His tunic is open, his cock hard and leaking already as slick gathers between his thighs. “I can’t wait any longer, I need you,” he begs. Jongin can smell the heat on him.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Jongin looks down at Sehun and his chest aches, heart swelling as he allows himself to realize that this is finally real. After years of wanting him, he can finally touch, taste, and smell every inch of the one he was meant for.

“Jongin,” Sehun huffs, his hands grabbing Jongin firmly until he has the alpha on his back, straddling his waist and reaching down to touch his thick cock. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Jongin gasps as the omega leans down and rubs against him, trailing a hand down his chest, lifting his arm to bury his nose in the hair there, basking in the alpha scent. Jongin catches a glimpse of a grimace from one of the elders as they watch them, but Jongin can’t find it in himself to care. They don’t know Sehun. If they think he’s too headstrong and dominant for an omega, then they can take it up with him. Jongin’s made his decision.

“I can smell you…” Jongin gasps, entirely too sensitive as Sehun’s hand wraps around his cock and adds pressure to his stiffening knot. “Your heat…”

“I know,” Sehun breathes, sweat gathering along his hairline and making his body slick. “I hoped it would be today, for you…”

Jongin growls and tightens his grip around Sehun’s middle before he changes their position again, already hearing the sound of skin slapping beyond the fire. He looks over briefly and sees a female omega with her face pressed to the dirt, a female alpha with her fingers deep inside her and her tongue tasting the slick that slides past her hand. Another omega nearby shares a glance with Jongin as their body rocks back and forth from their new alpha’s thrusts, and a deep blush turns their face crimson.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Sehun insists, shivering as he turns himself over and rips his tunic off, presenting himself with his spine arched and his ass up, his hole dripping slick down his balls.

Jongin groans and leans in to smell it, his tongue licking a trail of the slick on his inner thigh before Sehun starts begging more insistently.

“ _Fuck_ me!” Sehun growls, his eyes glaring back at Jongin just before a strong wave of heat hits him, his posture slackening and a loud whimper replacing his stern voice. Several alphas who have yet to claim their mates look at Sehun with lust, a few of them glancing between themselves before daring to give Jongin a challenging stare.

Jongin places himself between the alphas and Sehun, growling, his stance threatening and his sharp canines bared. He turns Sehun towards them and lifts him up, his back to Jongin’s stomach as Jongin reaches around and strokes Sehun’s little cock. Sehun cries out and doesn’t take long at all to cum, covering the ground and his own stomach in his release before Jongin shoves him back down and immediately dips his tongue into Sehun’s slick hole.

Most of the alphas huff and turn away. Jongin won’t let them touch his mate. _His_ mate. _Mine._

Sehun’s eyes widen and his hands grab the fur beneath him as Jongin brings a careful finger to join his tongue. It shouldn’t be too rough, with the amount of times he’s probably done this to himself in private, but Jongin can smell that nothing else has ever been inside of him. He’s unmarked and is only just starting to smell like Jongin, and Jongin plans to cover him in his scent before the night is over.

“Mate,” Jongin exhales as he adds another finger.

Sehun reaches back and tries to tug at his wrist as if to say that it’s already more than enough, impatient and aching to be claimed. “Alpha… breed me…”

Jongin’s breath quickens and he thrusts forward out of instinct alone, his cock rubbing beneath Sehun’s balls and getting covered in the slick that drips down. His inexperience is obvious, and he’s too eager, but he manages to reach down and grab his own cock to guide it to Sehun’s wet rim before the omega gives in and mounts him himself.

The initial feeling of Sehun’s tight hole swallowing his cock is breathtaking. He pushes past the rim until his cock is buried deep, more slick leaving Sehun’s body to accommodate the size.

“F-fuck,” Jongin stutters. “Fuck, fuck…” He thrusts forward quickly and deeply right away, essentially grinding into his mate, and Sehun collapses beneath him until his cheek hits the fur.

“M-more…” Sehun pleads. “Give me more… s-shit…”

Jongin listens and tries to put more into his next thrust, but it’s just as intense for him, the both of them panting when Jongin gives Sehun one hard thrust.

“Alpha, _alpha_ ,” Sehun cries. “Don’t stop, don’t _fucking_ stop, just knot me, I can’t, I…”

Jongin whimpers as well and leans down until his forehead rubs against the spot between Sehun’s shoulder blades, and he takes in several deep, indulgent breaths of Sehun’s sweet aroma before he pulls his hips back and starts fucking him the way he wants.

Sehun keens and is loud enough for the entire tribe to hear, gathering more attention the harder Jongin fucks into him. Their skin slaps together and echoes over the multiple cries of ecstasy, and Jongin loses himself in it.

“ _Mine,_ ” Jongin snarls, his mouth covering Sehun’s neck and lips suctioning on the skin.

Sehun finds the strength to sit up beneath him and give Jongin’s cheek an affectionate lick, staring up at his alpha with admiration. “Mine,” he says in return before laying down flat again, lifting up on his knees.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hips and sits up before pounding into him harder than before, doing as his mate beckoned and focusing on his own pleasure, seeking the tight wetness to bury his knot in. He can feel it, triggered by the lewd surroundings and the smell of his omega in heat, his thighs tensing and his knot growing. It slides in and out with the rest of his cock until it grows too big, and Sehun’s cries grow louder in volume as he’s stretched beyond belief around it, a pained whimper lodged in his throat when Jongin finally gets stuck inside him.

“Mine…” Jongin groans through gritted teeth, his movements frantic as he thrusts deep, only able to pull back as far as his knot allows him to, before he feels the pressure building into an intense, draining release. He gasps and lurches forward as it hits, his cock spurting and twitching inside Sehun, the velvety heat of Sehun clenching around him milking the last of it out of him until he’s collapsing forward as well.

Jongin’s thighs shake as each small movement around his knot makes him spill inside Sehun again and again, his omega writhing underneath him as the mere sensation of being so full makes him cum just as hard. The furs beneath them are soiled and wet, and Sehun is shaking. They’re not finished yet.

Carefully, Jongin brushes Sehun’s hair away from his neck and feels the burn within his own throat to taste blood. To _claim_. He leans in and licks the spot before baring his teeth, feeling Sehun shudder beneath him just before he lunges.

“Ahh!”

Sehun thrashes, whimpering and crying when Jongin’s teeth break open the skin. Jongin holds him down, forcing him to remain still, knowing too well that Sehun would never let him live it down if he made a mess of his claim mark. He sinks his teeth in harder until Sehun goes limp, tears staining his face as his eyes roll back, the venom of his alpha spreading until he can’t feel the pain any longer. Jongin hums and retracts his fangs, licking the wound right after to let it heal nicely.

“Alpha…” Sehun’s voice sounds broken, hoarse from being well fucked, and his eyes are glassy. He reaches weakly for Jongin’s hand and Jongin is glad to take it, squeezing as he kisses the scarring skin on Sehun’s neck.

“I’m here… I’m not going anywhere…”

“You better not,” Sehun says with a smile. He’s blushing hard, his heat still prevalent even if it’s sated for now.

Jongin takes a selfish moment to be close to Sehun despite all of the eyes on them and where they’re connected, slick and cum leaking past Jongin’s knot. He pets Sehun’s hair and takes the string and beads out, letting it fall in a mess down his shoulders.

“I can’t believe I get to have you,” Jongin whispers. “Ever since you started making these for me,” he says as he gestures to the twine and beads around his arm, “I knew then that I couldn’t live without you.”

“Jongin,” Sehun rasps, still breathing hard. “I love you.”

The alpha gasps and turns them both on their sides, wrapping his leg around his mate. “I’ve always loved you, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

“You can start by taking me back to your cabin,” Sehun whispers. “I want you all to myself.”


End file.
